1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for cooking a comestible material, such as popcorn, in a microwave oven and a self-contained comestible article utilizing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Popcorn is a popular snack food that traditionally is prepared by heating a covered pan containing popping corn and an amount of edible oil over a thermal heat source. With the advent of the microwave oven numerous packages or methods for preparing popcorn in that device are commercially available. Such packages typically have a measured quantity of popcorn kernels and a shortening or butter substitute, such as a partially hydrogenated edible oil, positioned on a microwave susceptor material. These packages are capable of cooking the majority of the initial charge of kernels but leave a few unpopped kernels. The edible oil provides flavoring for the popcorn similar to the flavor of melted butter. The edible oil conducts heat from the susceptor to the kernels and, when melted, also acts as a microwave susceptor. Some of the edible oil remains on the popped kernels and continues to be heated by the microwave energy. This may cause a change in taste and actual scorching or burning if the microwave heating continues for a sufficient time.
In view of a the foregoing it is believed advantageous to provide a container that serves to protect first-cooked comestibles from continued exposure to microwave energy.